Kyoya finally gets a girl
by superkandybratz
Summary: Kyoya is left out, never one to love or to be loved. just a host. When Amiko comes and has a connection with him on more than just a educational level, will he fall in love with a commoner or watch her die? KyoyaxOc
1. Welcome

**I felt that Kyoya didn't have a love life so I made one for him.**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

"_I'm sorry sir, but your wife didn't make it. Although her chances were very slim to start with, she lasted longer than expected. Although she's gone now, she did name the baby."_

_The man's eyes lit up. "It survived?"_

"_She." The doctor corrected. "Unfortunately she will grow up with the same fatal disease as her mother. She isn't expected to live past age ten; she's a very weak little girl. Her name is Amiko."_

_The father held the baby in his arms for the first time. "Amiko." He whispered to the sleeping form in his arms. She was born premature, so she was very small; she just barely fit in his arms without falling through them. _

"_Doctor? Is there a cure for this diesease?"_

"_Unfortunately we are still running tests. The risk is too much to test on patients. The Otori group is trying our hardest, but at the rate, we are going…there will never be a cure. I'm sorry."_

_The father of the child held his head downcast._

"_Sir? We might be able to find a cure for your daughter if we are able to run tests on er throughout her life. If what we find is creditable, we may be able to save her life. But the only consequence is….your daughter would become an experiment, property of the Otori family."_

_The father looked at his little girl. "Don't worry, Daddy will make sure you don't die. I promise." _

_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_

"Bye dad! Wish me luck!"

"Wait! Amiko!" Too late the girl was out the door.

Her father sighed. "Her first day going to school in months and she's so eager. …just like her mother."

Amiko was attending her first day at the prestegious Ouran High.

On her way to school, she ran past a boy in the Ouran uniform as well. While wondering why said boy looked so familiar she tripped over her own feet and fell, but before she could fall a stranger caught her. Whne she looked up to think him, her eyes went from thankful to annoyed.

The man who caught her sweatdropped and briskly walked away…in the same direction she was heading.

"Amiko?" a voice from behind her asked.

She turned around. It was the same boy that she was staring at before. The she finally realized who it was.

"Haruhi?"

"Amiko what are you doing here? I thought you were in the hospital."

"Haruhi what are you doing dressed in the boys uniform for Ouran Academy?"

The both ignored each other's question.

"Guess we both owe each other a story…" Amiko said rubbing the back of her head.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"So that's what happened to you."

"Yeah… But what about you? I mean being forced into the Host Club."

"It's not all that bad, I'm sure Tamaki-senpai may be a little out of hand at times, but the club's not so bad. You should come with me there with me later."

"Well I don't know…I really shou-"

"C'mon it won't hurt." Haruhi said in her persuasive voice.

Sighing, Amiko accepted her defeat.

"Fine."

"Great! So…what class are you in?"

"I'm not sure." She showed Haruhi her schedule.

"Oh, you're in the same class as Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai. I guess you got to skip a grade. Wow you're lucky."

"I guess you could say that. Well see you later Haruhi." She waved to her friend before walking off towards her first class.

When she entered the room, she was greeted with stares from the other students in the room.

"So much for making new friends." Amiko mumbled as she walked towards an empty seat in the front of the room."

When she sat down, she noticed a boy in the seat to her right, nose in a book. All she could see was his black hair and the glare from his glasses. When he put the book down he caught her gaze, Amiko looked away, red faced with embarassment.

_Then class began_

…_.and now it's over_

Down a south hallway in one of the buildings was Music Room #3.

When I opened the door, a group of handsome boys greeted me. Ouran Academy's Host Cub.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Two boys,_ twins_ to be exact, came up to Amiko with roses in their hands.

"Looks like the host club has a brand new guest." One twin said.

"And very pretty new guest at that." The twin with a higher voice said.

"Don't be shy." The two said together.

"Um…uh..." Amiko said turning a light shade of red.

Haruhi had walked past the two without a second thought.

"Men! That is no way to treat a valued guest." A rather handsome blond boy with ocean blue eyes pushed away the two 'shadey' twins.

Tamaki took the hands of the new girl. "Welcome my princess to the Ouran Host Club."

"Host Club?" she asked.

"Why did you have to ask?" Haruhi stated.

"Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have too much time on their hands. Think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful." Tamaki exaggerated.

"So what kind of guy is your type? Do you like the strong silent type, the boy-lolita, the mischeifous type, or the cool type?" He stated gesturing to Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, Hikaru and Kaoru, and Kyoya…in that order.

"Or maybe, you're into a guy like me?" He said lifting her chin.

"So I guess you're Tamaki. Haruhi told me a lot about you." She said moving Tamaki's hand from her face.

"Haruhi talks about me?" He asks with stars in his eyes.

"It also helps that we are in the same class."

Tamaki froze. "…Same…class?"

"Honestly Tamaki. You don't know? This is the new student Amiko Kirasagi. An honor student and a commoner at that." The boy with glasses in a corner of the room stated.

"Oh that's right. You just transferred here today. Please forgive me, I'm Tamaki Suoh. That back there is Kyoya Otori along with those shady twins Hikaru and Kaoru. They're first years as well as my Haruhi over there." He said waving childishly to her with a stupid look on his face. "Our club is of the finest men of the entire school including Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai." He had a kind smile on his face. Then it turned…very creepy in a way.

"You must be friends with my Haruhi. Guess all commoners know each other."

Amiko sweatdropped. "Actually we just happened to go to the same schools since we were kids."

"Any friend of Haruhi's is a friend of ours right Ami-chan?" Honey-senpai stated.

"Yeah." Mori agreed with no emotion.

"Cool new play toy." The twins exclaimed while hugging the new girl.

"Play…toy?" she questioned while being squeezed to death.

Haruhi's look changed to that of no emotion.

"Even if you are haruhi's friend, that doesn't mean you're not a guest and that we aren't interested in what type of guy you are into."

At this instant Amiko pushed Tamaki away with the strength of some unknown force.

"Ok hold on a minute. I don't really know what my type of guy is but I'm pretty sure that all of you have a specific type. Are you interested in the girly girl, the emo, the sporty chick, the nerd (yes there are these types), the slut, the cool type, the mischeifous type, the silent type, or…the natural?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wow she beat you at your own game boss." the twins stated.

"At least know I know what her type is. She's a critical thinker, just like our Kyoya."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses from the brim of his nose and closed the finance book for the club.

"Don't get too carried away Tamaki, remember we have a reputation to uphold."

Tamaki simply ignored him.

This was going to be an interesting semester.


	2. pet

Just like that, Amiko was welcomed into the host club with opened arms. No questions asked.

"Any friend of Haru-chan is a friend of ours right Takeshi?"

"Right."

"Thanks Honey-senp—"

"Hey do you wanna hold Usa-chan?" Honey asked holding out the blushing pink bunny.

Amiko couldn't resist. It was just too cute! She picked up the bunny while Honey spun around with his pink flowers of cuteness surrounded his face as he and Mori went to entertain some guests.

Although the host club wasn't her style, she did enjoy watching the host club's members entertain others, even if she did feel a little left out. Her eyes were trained on a specific girl that one of the twins was entertaining—she couldn't tell them apart yet—she looked…out of place.

"It's alright for you to join them you know." Kyoya said coming up from behind her, his designer glasses holding a light glare from the room's lighting. "After all, you are one of the host club's most valued guests."

"That's right Amiko! You're welcome here anytime!" Tamaki said coming out of nowhere.

"Or you could come and join me in a world shrouded in darkness." A cloaked figure had come out of the shadows. A sickly lime green colored hair sprouted from under his hood.

Tamaki hid behind Kyoya. "N-Nekozawa-senpai what are you doing here."

Ignoring Tamaki, Nekozawa finished his ridiculous speech about joining _the dark side._

"Join me and you'll get a Belzenef puppet. It's better in the dark." He said holding Belzenef up to Amiko's face.

Upon Nekozowa's appearance, Music Room #3 was empty…except for that strange girl.

"My daughter's not going anywhere with you, you slave to the devil!" The girl—who sounded more like a man than a girl—came and glomped Amiko almost sending her to the ground.

Amiko blinked, not really shocked at all while everyone else in the room shrinked back from shock. Nekozawa had disappeared back into his room.

"Another transvestite?" The all asked, in unison except for Haruhi who was obviously aware of the situation at hand.

"I guess all commoners must be transvestites." Hikaru and Kaoru inferred together.

"Dad could you get off of me?" Amiko asked slightly annoyed with a vein popping out of her forehead.

Tamaki, peeking out from behind Kyoya, finally spoke.

"Oh this must be your father Ami-chan. Nice to meet you Mr. Kirasagi" His voice laced with and awkward relief. He held a hand outstretched out towards the awkward father who was _still_ clinging to his daughter.

Her father looked at the outstretched hand for a while before shaking it with an unusually strong grip for a transvestite (especially with how strong Ranka was). He let go of his daughter and took a look at everyone in the room, his eyes lingering on Kyoya a little longer than everyone else in the room.

"One, good looks that attract the public eye." The Hitachiin twins said together becoming serious in less than two seconds.

"Two, more wealth than you can imagine." Kyoya added, his glasses holding and unusual glare.

"Three, chivalry that will never be able to overlook—" Mori started.

"—the hideous wickedness of this world." Honey finished for him.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club!" Tamaki finished.

"We're here. Watch out!" They all added together excluding Haruhi, who was wishing she wasn't even there.

After rolling his eyes from embarrassing himself once again on the behalf of Tamaki, he made sure to reassure the obviously overprotective father of his daughter's safety.

"Mr. Kirasagi although this has been made a very bad introduction—mostly on your part—I assure you that Amiko is safe here, as a matter of fact she has already agreed to become a member."

"I did what?" Amiko interjected.

"My family's police force—"  
>"I know all about you and your family Mr. Otori. That's not my concern." Her father said skeptically but rudely.<p>

"Dad. Really its ok, I'll be fine." Amiko cooed giving her father a knowing look.

It was that look that convinced her father to agree with the arrangement.

When her father left—although changing out of his borrowed dress first—Amiko sighed in relief.

With that, music room #3 was filled up again, with girls giggling at certain tables and fawning over the hosts at others.

She took a double take. "Wha—?"

Kyoya, smirking pushed his glasses up from where they were on the bridge of his nose.

"You start tomorrow, that is of course after you get fitted with the proper attire."

Kaoru and Hikaru came around from the back room with a rack with an assortment of many different outfits.

"This one's our favorite." Hikaru said pulling out one of the more revealing dresses.

"But Hikaru that one doesn't look like its Amiko's style. What about this one?" Kaoru asked pulling off one of the other outfits off the rack.

"I am not wearing that." Amiko stated crossing her arms.

"Gentlemen, I leave her in your hands."

"…I guess that's a yes." They said together.

"Hey I didn't even agree to this. Stay away from me!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"I cannot believe I'm wearing this."

"Aww Ami-chan looks soooo cute!" Honey exclaimed.

"Kyoya's gonna pay for this." She said clenching her fist.

She was clad in a black maid's outfit complete with frills and laces. It stopped just about her knees along with accessorized laced bands around her legs. She wore a headband with neko ears atop her head. She looked cute when she smiled, but positively evil when she was angry…which she was now.

Kyoya then walked in the room.

"He was taken aback at the sight before him. Her long black hair blowing in the wind, her dark brown eyes, the light pink hue on her face. She was absolutely adorable."

"Tamaki are you done narrating?" Amiko asked slightly annoyed.

"Eh…Run for it men!" he said making a break for it as the twins (who were manning the fan to make the scene more romantic) followed quickly in fear of the Shadow King's mood swings.

The two stared silently at each other, the voices from music room #3 becoming the perfect excuse to leave the room.

"well if I'm going to be the host club's…as Kaoru put it pet, I might as well get out there." She started walking to the door when she felt a firm grip seize her arm.

"Amiko…" he started to speak.

"What is it?" She asked confusion laced in her voice.

He loosened his grip on her arm before letting her go.

"Nothing, never mind." He said quickly. "Although I should inform you that your first job is an errand. You have to go to the store and get us some more of that commoner's coffee."

"Wearing this? But Kyoya-senpai—"

"No buts or your place as 'pet' here in the Host Club will be forever permanent."

Grumbling, she walked out the door. Wishing she hadn't agreed to follow Haruhi here.

Kyoya smiled, pushing up his glasses once again.

"She really does look adorable."

:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p

**Well that's it for now. I'm going on vaca for about a week and a half, so I won't even have my computer at all so I'll be a little behind, but I at least tried to get this out before I left. Plz review, I hope you enjoyed this.**


	3. Different Expectations

**Okay about two chapters left and then I'm done. Sorry for the long wait, excuses are at the bottom. Enjoy!**

"Amiko, you have to stay home the next couple of days."

"C'mon dad exams are this week, plus I feel fine."

"But you have doctor's appointment tomorrow. Its better if you go."

They always argued over this kind of stuff, it was natural bonding time between father and daughter.

"But dad I feel fine! I don't need to go."

"…are you sure."

"Dad I'm fine plus I wanna go to school today. I'll be totally fine."

"Are you sure."

She gave him 'the look.' The look that always got her what she wanted.

"Alright, you're fine, I get it. Go to school."

"Love you dad!" she exclaimed giving her father a kiss on the cheek before running outside to catch up with Haruhi so they could walk to school together.

"Alright class you have one hour to complete your exams. Please take your time and recheck your answers. You may begin."

The simultaneous sounds of pencil lead scratching on paper were heard as the teacher's last words were said. Who knew that rich kids could become so serious over a test?

Amiko had never been in school long enough to take these tests, so it was new to her, but what wasn't new to her were some of the simple questions on the test: the Pythagorean theorem, trigonometry, geography, DNA, etc. It was simple really. She had finished her test fifteen minutes early, but she made no move to leave class early, it would've looked abnormal for her—the commoner—to be smarter than any of the people there. Instead, her eyes wandered to the seat next to her. Kyoya was still working hard on his test. It made her think that he may be studied more than she did (considering that she didn't study at all) and maybe had more at stake than just getting a grade. She shook her head, he didn't deserve pity, and no one did. She got up, gave her test to the teacher, and left the room.

She couldn't believe how many girls were in the host club already, the club didn't even officially open up its doors for another forty-five minutes. And it didn't turn out any better that she had to push through the glaring crowd of girls as she entered the room. Closing the door behind her, she let out a quiet sigh only to be shushed by Mori-senpai. He pointed to the sleeping boy behind him cuddling Usa-chan.

Nodding in understanding, Amiko went to one of Music Room #3's back rooms to get changed (only doing so because if the twins were here they'd make sure she was wearing it or…something worse). When she came back in the room, Honey was awake and eating cake.

"Ami-chan! Care to join me and Usa-chan for some cake?" He asked enthusiastically pointing to his icing covered bunny with his fork.

She shook her head taking a seat across the room, where five minutes later she declared that she was bored. She had only five minutes left until her class got done testing, plus it seemed smarter to wait for Kyoya, he knew what to do…but…

Then she looked back to the door, knowing that there was still a crowd of uncontrollable teenage girls behind that expensive wood. That's when she got the idea.

"Do you guys mind if I open up the host club early?"

"Why, what are going to do Ami-chan?"

She sighed. "Hopefully something I won't regret later."

She then quickly moved around the room setting up the tables with crisp white tablecloths as well as what Kyoya could call, 'one of the finest tea sets money could buy.' The next thing she did was go over to the table in the right corner of the room which ironically was where Kyoya stood all the time. She picked up the little black planning book he always had in his possession. Upon opening the book, she saw all the secrets of the Host Club.

"Just some overpriced tea and instant coffee, I'm surprised this place is so popular." She said promptly closing the book.

She then went to the door, now fearing the hoard of crazy boy obsessed teenage girls. Opening up the door, she was surprised to find the girls outside were quieted and calm.

"Please come in.," she said in a welcoming and cheesy voice.

"Welcome ladies!" Honey said shoving a piece of cake in his mouth.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

And then like that the host club was open for business.

/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/***/*

Tamaki's jaw dropped to the floor. Were his eyes deceiving him?

"Tamaki what are you just standing there for…" Kyoya trailed off as he walked into the room behind him.

He was surprised; the host club was operating at full force without its king and shadow king.

"Oh hi guys, thanks for finally showing up." Amiko said in mock sarcasm while serving a table full of giggling girls their tea.

"Yeah boss, you took forever." Hikaru said from across the room, while his brother casually continued to flirt with the girls at their table.

"Lucky for you two, Amiko showed up and set up shop for you guys."

"And she gave me all the cake I want!" Honey said enthusiastically.

"Yea." Mori agreed.

The host club's pet…or as Kyoya would like to say his personal little slave came back and decided to take his job.

Kyoya just pushed up his glasses and smirked, obviously annoyed but intrigued at the same time. Maybe she would go far past his expectations of being a slave.

Maybe all commoners are the same.

OHSHC*******OHSHC******OHSHC********OHSHC**********OHSHC********OHSHC***********

"Damn. None of this makes any sense." The results for the exams were posted at the end of the day and as usual, Kyoya was the first one there, but his name wasn't the first one on the list…it was the second. Amiko had gotten a perfect score on the exams they took earlier that day…and he didn't.

'How could she be so smart with her lineage? It's impossible; I get even find any information on her.'

He stared at a recently taken picture of the host club members. Haruhi was obviously rolling her eyes at Tamaki's actions (he was saying something crazy again that involved something about being her father and glad for having a second one to keep the twins away from 'my Haruhi'). Hikaru and Kaoru had both grabbed Amiko against her will and posed with her between them in which she eventually gave up and just smiled for the picture. Kyoya had been standing as he usually does only for once; he was frowning as in thought.

"Kyoya don't worry so much." His older sister, Fuyumi had entered the room unannounced-as usual-, but she was always welcome.

"Fuyumi," he pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his nose. "I didn't hear you come in."

She smiled, "I'd thought I'd drop by to visit my favorite little brother. How are you kiddo?"

**One brief conversation later**

"Wow, a lot has happened since my last visit." She said sipping a cup of tea. Kyoya has told a maid to get some, about five minutes into the conversation. "This girl sounds interesting though, as a matter of fact, I'm surprised that you of all people couldn't find any information on her at all, not even in the Academy's records."

She had a point, his family was considered very powerful in terms of business and money, and he could intimidate anyone to get information, especially commoners.

"Plus it seems to me that you like this girl a lot." Kyoya choked on his tea.

Fuyumi laughed. "Just what I thought, how cute, my little brother has fallen in love." She squealed with joy. Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I know! I shall be your expert of love; I will help you get this girl."

"No, I don't think that will be necessary."

Fuyumi frowned. "Fine fine. But you should at least ask Yuuichi or Akito. Boys will be boys, so I say get some advice from one of them about it.

"Fuyumi, I think you're missing my point." Kyoya said slightly irritated. "…and could you please stay out of my things."

Fuyumi had migrated to Kyoya's dresser and started to reorganize his clothes which all ended up in a pile on the floor.

"Honestly, it's a good thing you're married, you wouldn't have lasted a day as a housewife." He joked.

"Kyoya what's that supposed to mean!" she countered.

Just then, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?...yes I'll be right there." She stood up brushing herself off as she put her cell phone in the back pocket of her designer jeans.

"I have to go now, sorry Kyoya."

He walked her to the door, wishing her the best as she went home to her husband. But even as she left, he couldn't help but consider some of the words she had said.

"Ask…my brothers…" he pondered aloud.

The bell tolled loudly as students at Ouran Academy filled into their classrooms signaling that classes would be starting soon.

A certain brunette approached Kyoya as he was about to study before the test.

"Amiko, what is it?"

She looked nervous, and shy. She was even blushing.

"Well…" she started, fidgeting with her hands.

"Is there somewhere we can talk," she paused waiting for an answer.

Out in the hallway away from prying eyes (as far away as Kyoya could be from nosy giggling girls), Amiko finally said what needed to be said.

"What?" Kyoya was completely confused.

"Just let me help please." She more than begged him.

He was stunned. "Why would you want to do that?"

"What changing a few answers so that you can pass? I don't mind at all."

'I won't have any use for it.' She thought.

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't need a commoners help especially if it involves cheating on a test." He walked away, obviously done with the conversation.

"It's not cheating if your life is on the line."

**I have just become aware of how slow I am, but I have a good excuse. I was sick I couldn't think I could've DIED…not! But its okay, I'm back and better than ever! Yay R&R**


	4. Doting friends and finding the truth

**Hey all I'm back with another chapter! Yay! School's starting soon and since this is high school we're talking about, I might not be able to update as often. O well. Btw, I'm looking for a beta reader, not only this but for a couple of stories. It's not serious but I want a second opinion so if anyone is interested pm kay? Anyway here is the latest addition to Kyoya finally gets a girl.**

The brunette sighed and shifted uncomfortably in her seat looking at the exam in front of her. She took a glance at the seat next to her. For once, she could see the deep brown hidden behind designer frames and lenses, concentrating intently on the piece of paper in front of him, his grades controlling the small future he had control over.

He…he couldn't be like…no,…he was too nice. Sure, he forced her into a club she had no intention of joining or becoming its pet…or slave. She had to admit though it was done in a way she could respect…to someone who referred to himself as a Shadow King.

But he…well I know what to do whether he asks for it or not. He can't stop me.

"Men, I have decided that this week we shall become a boy band!" Tamaki said posing and pointing towards the sky.

"What?" The twins both asked.

"A boy band!" Tamaki said posing again.

"Here we go again." Haruhi commented.

"Again?" the twins asked.

"Yes again." Haruhi commented plainly.

"Well boss if you really want to dress up—"

"Who said anything about dressing up?"

"Tama-chan are you sure about that." Hunny asked knowing where the conversation was going.

"None of us can play an instrument, besides a piano isn't exactly boy band material." Kyoya added.

Tamaki pouted, "You guys are no fun. Haruhi what do you think?" He said turning to his favored daughter.

"Personally, I think the idea is completely stupid."

Tamaki gasped dramatically. "You shady twins have brainwashed my daughter!" he accused Hikaru and Kaoru while squeezing Haruhi to death.

"Not really senpai that's just my own opinion."

Tamaki then returned to his corner of shame hugging his knees and muttering to himself about evil doppelgangers.

"Sorry I'm late you guys." Amiko said walking in the room, slightly flustered.

"Hey where—"

"Have you been?" Both twins had appeared next to her wrapping their arms around her.

"Usually you're the one who is here before everyone else." They said together.

"So what was it—"

"That you were too busy to do—"

"To come and play with us." The both finished together while playing with her hair.

She sighed. "You guys—"

"AMIKO! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE HERE!" Tamaki said pulling the girl away from the twins and spinning her around.

"Senpai, what do you want." She said slightly dizzy

"As daddy's second little girl, be honest with me do you think that my ideas are stupid?"

"Huh?" she looked past him to Haruhi who just shrugged and walked away. "Of course not senpai, your ideas are great Tamaki-senpai, you have a very creative imagination." She exclaimed, just trying to be nice.

"Alright men it is decided that we shall become a boy band!"

Amiko sighed. "Sounds like fun!"

What did she get herself into?

"Sorry I'm early Mr. Kirasagi."

"No that's okay Haruhi, I'm just happy to see Amiko getting out of the house and hanging out with her friends. Although, I'm not too sure about the idea of her being out of bed before noon on a Saturday. I'd wake her up myself but I'm too afraid of what she'd do to me if I even tried." He said eyes looking toward the door that concealed his daughter who was probably asleep in bed.

"Haaaaaruuuuuuuhiiiii!" There was a whine from the doorway, a familiar dynamic- duo whine. Then they burst through the door squeezing their victim to death.

"Hika…ru…Kao...ru." she spurted out. "C-can't…breathe."

"Hey Haruhi this is a nice vacation house you got here." Hikaru said walking around the living room with his hands in his jean pockets.

"Yea it's even bigger than your apartment, although not by much." Kaoru added.

"Vacation house? What are you talking about this is Amiko's house."

"Ohhhh." The two said in awe. "So _this_ is where she lives."

"Speaking of which what are you guys doing here."

The boys both took a seat. "We were bored, so we stopped by your place."

"But when you weren't there, your dad just gave us directions to this place."

Kaoru then looked to the only other person in the room, noticing that it was the same weirdo who crashed into the host club.

"Hey aren't you that weirdo trannie?"

"From the day Amiko showed up."

"I AM NOT A TRANNIE! YOU STUPID FOOLS!" He yelled beating them up. "DON'T YOU DARE GROUP ME IN THE SAME CATEGORY AS THAT STUPID 'RANKA' GOT IT!" He hesitated. "No offense Haruhi.

She shrugged. "None taken…but couldn't you have been a little easier on them?" she asked looking at the two unconscious twins.

"What are you two doing here?" Amiko asked stepping out of her bedroom.

"Amiko, I guess you're up."

"Hi dad." She greeted. Then her eyes caught onto Haruhi.

"Haruhi I'm so sorry I was sleepy and didn't want to wake up!" Amiko said running over to her friend and squeezing her to death.

The twins woke up. "Ugh, my head." They moaned. Then looked to Amiko who was still squeezing Haruhi to death.

"Kaoru?"

The twins shared the same thought.

'Is it me or is Tamaki-senpai rubbing off on her.'

They then got a good look at their new toy, turning a deep red at the adorable outfit she was wearing. A blue and frilly sundress.

'She's so…cute.'

She then dragged a complaining Haruhi out the door, followed by two exuberant red-haired twins.

"Bye dad!"

"Amiko where are you taking me?"

Her friend only giggled. "To get you some cute clothes."

"We'll help!" Both twins said eagerly while raising their hands.

"Thanks guys, but I don't think you'll be needed in that department." She said smirking.

"Oh?" the twins asked mischievously. "Then what do you need us for."

Amiko winked. "You're going to rate which outfits I pick for her is the cutest."

"Somebody help me." Haruhi mumbled annoyed at her super-doting friend. It's bad enough that she had to deal with Tamaki and her own father, but now her friend was turning against her too? She needed to rethink her strategy of surrounding herself with bipolar people.

"Can do!" They both saluted her, as the twins shoved Haruhi into their limo and drove them to the nearest mall, where Amiko shoved her into the nearest dressing room with about twenty-five outfits and more to come.

_**Riiiiiiiing!**_

I know that ringtone…

_**Riiiiiiing!**_

Just ignore it.

_**Riiiiiiiiing!**_

Ignore it.

The phone went to voicemail, but the figure in the bed was already awake. It was only a matter of time til the idiot burst into his room. Hopefully he could at least get a little more sleep before—

"!"

"Damn you Tamaki." He groaned, still sleepy. "What do you want?"

"HARUHI LEFT ME TO GO HANG OUT WITH AMIKO!"

He groaned and rolled over. "Tamaki didn't you say you wanted Haruhi to have girl friends, besides you should've seen this coming since you let her join the club."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT SHE'S MY LITTLE GIRL AND IF I WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH MY DARLING DAUGHTER THAN I WILL!"

Tamaki had calmed down. "Besides, what are you talking about Kyoya…? You're the one you made her join. That was all you."

Kyoya stopped in his tracks, now that he thought about it he had let that _commoner_ into the club without a legitimate reason…if only to see her in a maid's outfit.

"I guess you're right…but that doesn't explain why you're here." Kyoya pointed out matter-of-factly.

"That one it's perfect!" The twins cried pointing and shouting together disturbing everyone else in the store.

Haruhi was wearing a light pink tank top with ruffles (recommended by both Hikaru and Kaoru) with smaller dark pink hearts decorating it. With a plain white skirt and matching sandals. Amiko had fixed extensions in her hair so that she really REALLY looked like a girl.

"Are you sure?" Haruhi asked. "It's too frilly if you ask me."

"It's perfect!"

Haruhi looked to Amiko with pleading eyes.

"Are we done now? We've been here all day."

Her friend smiled. "Almost all we have to do is wait for Ta—"

"HARUHI! YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE!" Tamaki exclaimed coming out of nowhere picking her up and spinning her around like the crazed person, he was.

"Tamaki-senpai what are you doing here?" then she glared. "This was all your doing wasn't it?"

"Consider it a generous favor between friends." He said before winking at Amiko.

"So, why'd you bring Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked innocently.

"For back up of course. I couldn't come out to such a scary commoners building by myself." He proclaimed.

"She's all yours Tamaki!" Amiko said with a smile.

"What? Amiko you traitor." Haruhi exclaimed while being surrounded by the Host club's hosts.

"Aww you'll have some fun, don't go blaming me yet."

'Damn these rich people…and Amiko.'

"Sorry I can't stay and chat but I've got a date of my own that I need to get to." She said in a flirtatious voice. "Later." She said before half-skipping half-walking away.

"WHAT! DADDY'S SECOND FAVORITE GIRL HAS A DATE AND DIDN'T TELL ME! WHO IS IT!" Tamaki demanded.

Amiko turned around put a finger to her lips. "That's a secret.'

Leaving the boys staring after her as she turned the corner.

"You're late." She said plainly before getting into the black limo. "You know it's impolite to keep a girl waiting." She said giggling.

"Watch your tongue Miss Kirasagi." He snapped.

"Why should I?" she pouted before getting serious. "The contract's void, so I don't have to do anything you say." She said turning her head to look out the black tinted windows. "…for now anyway." She mumbled to herself as he told the driver to go to the Ootori estate.

"I hope you don't mind the travel, I'll be sure to send you on your way soon. After negotiations are finished." His mood sure changed quickly.

She sighed. "What's to negotiate this time?"

"Nothing much, just making sure your last moments of life are as comfortable as possible."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh?" the figure asked raising an eyebrow. "So you don't know…never mind then."

There was no point in arguing…he already know what he meant.

They approached the mansion

As they entered, they walked into the western wing of the mansion. She had never been in this part of the mansion and was surprised at the modern décor in the parlor room. Needless to say, it outshone the rest of the mansion easily.

"Please forgive us sir, but the staff is cleaning the main part of the mansion as we speak, this is the only room available that will provide you with the most peace for the meeting." A maid said from the farthest corner of the room.

He waved her off and she took it as the signal to leave.

He placed his briefcase on the desk in the middle of the room and pulled out some papers which he hand to Amiko.

"Here is the new contract." He stated. "Notice the changes on pages five, six, ten, and fifteen."

She probably spent about two hours rereading the contract to make sure she wasn't being conned something caught her eye.

"What's this?" She asked pointing to the claim right under the line for her signature which stated:

'By signing this contract, I accept all terms and polices to my heath and the general research of the Ootori group. If I survive the experiments and can live a normal and healthy life then I agree to come into terms with any request of Yoshio Ootori.'

"That." He said with a frown. "My father would like to compensate you, should you survive all the experiments and reward you for saving many lives. But let's face it, you're not even going to live that long."

Amiko smiled sadly. "We'll see about that." She said signing her name in various marked locations.

Then he signed his name under hers to ensure that her signature and the document was authentic. It read. Yuuichi Ootori.

He placed his briefcase back on the desk then pulled out his cell phone.

"That should be all; I'll have the car sent around for you to take you home, in the meantime you should go outside and wait."

Amiko turned to leave and Yuuichi put his remaining business supplies in his briefcase picking it up as a file slipped out from underneath it. He walked out turning off the lights as he did. The paper was left there on the floor.

"Hey dad! I'm home!" Amiko said using her key to open the door and when she did, she stopped dead in her tracks. The keys dropped out of her hand.

Her father wasn't alone in there.

"Amiko…its good to see your still alive." He was being sarcastic of course. "I don't see why you had to be the one to live instead my mother." He said through clenched teeth.

She lowered her head.

"Nii-san…"

**Meanwhile**

'Tamaki's such an idiot, dragging me around to do absolutely nothing.' Kyoya thought walking into the west wing of the Ootori mansion, the only place that he could be alone.

There was a crunch under his feet as he attempted to walk upstairs. A manila folder.

"What's this?" he voiced aloud.

He opened the folder. As his eyes scanned the paper.

"Interesting."


	5. The Amiko Project

**My freshman year has started and I officially hate high school. O joy -.- unfortunately that means waaaaaay less updates for all of you but I will try to make things work out for the better. This would've been done soon but I had to evacuate because of a hurricane…but that was a while ago... O well im alive so more fanfics for you! I want to thank NekoNekoGirl997 for leaving me my first review in ages! And I must agree with her: this story is too good to wait for. So sorry for the wait. Hehe Now on with the fic!**

She looked in the mirror, her frilly light blue baby doll dress came down to rest just above her knees.

_Murderer._

She wore her hair in curls, a look she only used on special occasions, and she used bobby pins to hold it back.

_It's your fault._

Her shoes were black heels that laced around her ankles.

_How can you live with yourself knowing that you killed your own mother?_

A silver locket hung from her neck in plain view.

_I hate you._

Everything she was wearing belonged to her mother. She looked in the mirror and hated what she saw. She looked just like her mother. She only knew because of the pictures her father had shown her, plus the one he had given to her to put on her dresser. She looked in her closet hoping to find something else to wear before her brother showed up to get her. She had no idea why he wanted her of all people to go with him anyway.

**Flashback**

_It had been years since they last saw each other and they didn't exactly leave on good terms. Now he's back and he only came back when he wanted something._

"_Nii-san." The smile on her face had dropped long ago and she only hung her head down in despair and humiliation._

"_Well well well if it isn't my little sister Amiko."_

"_What do you want?" her question came out sharp, she hadn't meant to be rude, but having her older brother around always made her nervous._

"_Amiko." Her father scolded. "Don't be rude."_

"_No, it's ok. He got up from his seat across from her father._

"_So Amiko, how have you been?" he asked innocently._

_She forced a smile on her face. "I'm fine, how are you?" _

"_Just peachy." He said rolling his eyes._

"_Is there something I can do for you Jiro?"_

"_Oh that's right! I came here to ask if you wanted to go to a party tomorrow night with me."_

_She was confused. "Party?"_

"_Yes the Ootori family invited me do a party, and I really don't think it'd be fair to go alone. Besides we haven't gone to a party like this in a while."_

"_Actually Jiro—" Her father interrupted._

"_I'd love to go!" she said smiling._

"_Great I'll come and get you tomorrow." He turned to Daiki-her father- and smiled. "Is that alright with you?"_

_He looked like he wanted to protest but he would do anything for Amiko if it meant her being happy._

"_Sure."_

_If he only knew…._

**Flashback End**

Her oh so loving big brother would just enjoy torturing her tonight. When she was dead and gone she'd be sure that he was the first person on her list of people to haunt.

He used to be a good big brother, but lately…actually, now that she thought about it, her brother had never been particularly fond of her. He did what he had to keep the paparazzi off his back and most times, it involved her.

She braced herself on her dresser, shaking with rage and sadness.

"What did I do?" she whispered to herself. "I…I couldn't help being born…just because…get a hold of yourself Amiko." She took a deep breath. Looking up and back in the mirror she noticed her eyes were misting with tears, but then she noticed a pair of eyes in the mirror that weren't her own.

Startled, she turned around.

"Amiko—" her father started to say.

"Oh dad! It's you, look at the dress I found in mom's old things!" she said instantly cheering up

"Amiko—" he said again only to be interrupted by the doorbell.

"Well, I bet that's Jiro. See ya dad!" she said bolting out of the room specifically looking away from his glance.

Whatever he would say would fall on deaf ears; she wouldn't live long enough to even test them out.

Crystal chandeliers hung carefully polished from the ceiling.

Expensive Champagne imported and chilled to perfection.

Glass sparkling, silverware polished, suits crispy pressed and worn on the bodies of the hosts of the party. Yuuichi, Akito, Kyoya, and the most important Yoshio Ootori the owner and current CEO of the Ootori group.

The Ootori home was hosting the biggest party of the year, and only those important and rich enough were to attend. A certain heir wasn't interested in the party as much as he just protecting his image and proving to his father that he could accomplish by being the third child.

Soon enough guests arrived, mingling started, and the Ootori's were greeting many important guests or as the Americans can say kissing up.

One pair caught Kyoya's eye, Jiro Araki and his stepsister Amiko Kirasagi. The two, although they held no family resemblance made a stunningly cute couple. It made him jealous, just the slightest bit, but Amiko looked happy, but then again she was relatively good at deceiving others. He remembered the file found on his bedroom floor the night before.

Music played as the men in the room spoke business as their wives and girlfriends gossiped. Lucky for Kyoya no host members were in attendance, so he could do as he pleased.

His target sat in a chair in the farthest corner of the room, alone looking completely distant. He was intrigued though when she was approached by his eldest brother Yuuichi, he hadn't bothered to investigate any further than the file he'd found, nor did he really care or bother with her personal life, unlike how he'd been with Haruhi. But seeing his brother conversing with her as if they were friends got his blood boiling.

He watched as his secret crush (yes it's a secret and yes he admitted to himself but please don't tell anyone walk away with his eldest brother towards the Eastern wing of his home. Only minutes later did his brother return and approach him, without Amiko.

"Father wants to see you in his office." He was obviously angry, but there was a hint of happiness in his voice.

And Kyoya did, as he was asked, no need for unnecessary questions, if he really wanted to know he'd find out. Although it was harder to get information if your whole family is involved, they'll know your every move.

These were his thoughts as he walked to his father's office. As he opened the door, he noticed that his father was less tense than usual, he actually looked calm.

"Ah yes, Kyoya there you are. We were just talking about you. I have decided to give you full authority and control over our latest project. The Amiko project."

Well…that's one way to get information…


	6. Uncontrolable Feelings

"No." his voice was nonchalant. Both people in the room just looked at him shocked.

"But Kyoya!" his father exclaimed standing up.

"I'm not interested in being responsible for a life other than my own." He walked towards his father's desk, lightly pulling Amiko's arm, helping her stand as he walked her out.

After walking a few feet down the windowed hallway, Amiko spoke in a whispered tone.

"Kyoya, you shouldn't have done that, you should at least consider your father's offer."

Kyoya glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I see no need for any of my father's projects; I have already proven myself to him."

She stopped short, and jerked her arm free of his grip.

"Kyoya, you don't seem to get it. I. Am. Going. To. Die."

"Amiko—"

"I didn't ask for any of your sympathy." She said angrily. "My point is that when I die, everyone around me will have a better life. My brother will finally be rid of the demon that killed his mother, my father will finally be rid of the life that resembles his wife's, and if you took over, you would be at the top. So why don't you just accept? Why don't you just take it? You have something to be gained from it!"

"No, actually it's the other way around." His calm answer shocked even him. He watched her as he said this and admired how the moon highlighted her face even when it was contorted in denial and anger.

"Even if I did take on full responsibility, I would only lose. …And the person I'd lose is more important to me than anything my father tells me to do."

Amiko took a step back, shaking her head.

"Kyoya, please don't. It's not worth it. _I'm_ not worth it. I'm going to _die_ Kyoya, and there's nothing you can do about it." She pleaded.

"Everyone dies Amiko, but the life they have before then is all that matters."

"Who are you to talk? Your life has been given to you on a silver platter, and mine is cut short without my say so. Don't tell me my life matters when it doesn't!" Her voice had taken on a different tone: an angry one. She had raised her hand to slap him, but his hand caught it just as quickly.

"It matters to me."

She glared at him. She didn't believe him, couldn't, he was lying. She couldn't trust him.

"You make me sick." She said shaking her arm free of his grasp.

Kyoya merely looked intrigued, not showing his hurt and shrugged.

"Enjoy the party." He then merely walked away leaving her there all alone.

"NO!" A dresser tumbled towards the ground followed closely by the sounds of shattering glass.

Amiko was in her room, destroying everything in sight.

"How could he say that…that…that BASTARD!" Her pillows then hit the ground only after receiving a harsh beating. She then destroyed everything in her room, thrashing around blindly and taking her anger out on other objects compared to the person she really wanted to beat. …right between his expensive glasses, that damn rich kid.

"KYOYA OOTORI I HATE YOU!"

She then ran into the bathroom teary eyed and locked the door.

The Host Club was now open for business and their 'king' had decided to hold today's activities outside in the school garden. Amiko was supposed to be there early, as she usually was, but today she didn't show up at all. Only two club members were particularly worried about her, one more open about it than the other was.

"Hmmm…I wonder where Ami-chan is…" Honey pondered aloud.

"Yeah, it's not like her not to show up. Maybe she got sick again." Haruhi stated looking around, hoping to see her best friend hiding behind a cherry blossom tree in fear of the Shadow King's wrath.

"She'd better not be. Sales have increased twenty percent since she's been here." Kyoya stated simply, clipboard in hand.

"But Kyoya-senpai, she's only been here for a couple of days." She countered.

"My point exactly."

"Men! It is our duty as members of the host club to ensure that every girl is happy. Our Amiko is sick so it is our job to make sure she's happy during her sick days!"

About twenty feet away Kaoru and Hikaru were conversing.

"What's the boss going on about now?"

"I don't know, but anything is better than that boy band crap he was spitting out a couple days ago." Kaoru said.

"Eh, you've got a point."

"Now who's with me!" Tamaki exclaimed enthusiastically, only receiving the twins and Honey-senpai's enthusiastic answer. "Then it's settled. Let's go see Amiko!"

The walls were white, a bland, boring and lifeless color. The place smelled of medicine made you feel as if you wanted to throw up. In one particular room stood five richly clad gentlemen (and a richly dressed cross dresser as well) shell-shocked in the doorway. There they found Amiko lying in a hospital, sleeping only after speaking to a nurse, a little more in depth than any normal person.

Slowly they all crowded her bed, only leaving one behind standing in the doorway. Slowly the figure in bed opened her eyes, slightly shocked to see five pairs of eyes staring at her.

"…Hi." She said, her voice hoarse.

"Amiko are you alright?" Haruhi asked worried.

Amiko simply smiled lopsidedly, obviously due to the effects of some medication.

"I'm fine, thanks." She then lifted up her wrist and stared at the backs of them. When Honey asked what happened, she had no clue what had happened, she didn't remember a thing.

"It's all a blur really. I remember—" she yawned. "—coming home and then, it's all blank." She yawned again, this time closing her eyes and instantly falling asleep.

The host club members looked to each other nervously, worried about their friend. The left quietly, save for the one who stood by the door. He slowly walked up to her bedside, not wishing to wake her up, even if it was possible. He took his fingers and ran them through her black hair.

He whispered to her while stroking her hair, before slowly turning and walking out the door, though as soon as he did Amiko spoke in her sleep.

"Kyoya…"

][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

"I KNOW YOUR SECRET KYOYA!" Tamaki shouted after the club activities had ended.

"Oh really?" Kyoya asked clearly uninterested while working on the club's finances.

"YOU LOVE AMIKO!"

The scratching of a pen against paper stopped abruptly with this accusation.

"Aha was right!" Tamaki was proud. He started standing in a circle around Kyoya while singing in a taunting voice 'Kyoya's in love!"

Kyoya heavily sighed and walked out the hallway, hoping that this way he could finally get some work done. He stopped short in the hallway when he noticed a certain figure in the hallway, staring out the window. She turned to him and smiled something that she had never done before.

"Hi Kyoya."

What the hell was she doing out of the hospital?

The next few days were for lack of a better word, bizarre. Amiko had come back from the hospital and had acted as if nothing had even happened; she just went back to her over-achieving self, having the highest scores in her class, surpassing Kyoya and being abnormally happy.

Kyoya of course cared about her (more than he cared about anyone), but not enough to do much about her newfound attitude. He wanted her happy, and she'd already thought of herself as worthless, so why remind her of what she had obviously put behind her. She obviously felt that her disease was a secret, seeing as he was the only one to know about it. But there is always the off chance that someone found out at the hospital, those stupid gossiping nurses always ruin everything.

"Why hello sir, you must be here to visit our beloved Amiko." Tamaki said while standing in the door to the music room while greeting a male guest. Kyoya instantly knew who he was: Jiro Araki. Her no good brother was obviously up to no good.


	7. Thoughts

**A/N Hey everyone sorry for such a late update, I've had a concussion for the past three months and it's been Hell, so sorry. **

There is a time and place to be shocked and some would think that seeing the half brother who hates your guts come into your school and ask to see you with a smile on his face; that that is a time to be shocked. But all Amiko did was smile, politely excuse herself and stepped out into the hallway. She had been acting strangely ever since she got out of the hospital, she was abnormally happy and nothing had seemed to bother her. Kyoya blamed himself for her changes. He found it odd that she just happened to be hospitalized right after the party at his home; maybe he said something that set her off. Then there was her lack of memory, she didn't remember the party and she didn't remember what happened before she ended up in the hospital. Was Jiro here to rub it in?

Amiko stepped out into the hallway trailing after her older brother, but she didn't realize the immediate tension created when the door shut, the resounding echo creating an uncomfortable silence between the two. The silence lasted a while, with Jiro's glare and Amiko's eyes held downcast in an uncomfortable position.

"What is wrong with you?"

Jiro had spoken first obviously annoyed at his younger sibling he didn't want to come and see her at all, and especially didn't want to spend time staring at her either.

"What do you mean?" Amiko was confused, she didn't know what he was talking about, she hadn't even seen him in years and this is what he does with their first confrontation?

"You know exactly what I mean; you just love to be the center of attention don't you?"

"What?"

"I've heard that you've been acting up ever since that party—"

"What party?" Jiro looked at her, seeing the confused look in her eyes.

"You're serious aren't you? Did you really forget everything?" He thought she was useless before, but now… He sighed; did he really have to explain?

Ohshcxohshcxohshcxohshc

Kyoya heard the resounding of the door shutting closed, guests had just finished leaving, and he didn't expect Amiko back so late. A snide remark wanted to make his way from his lips but when he looked at her face, he was immediately worried, and his face probably showed it as well. She looked…for lack of a better word defeated.

= ohshc ohshc ohshc ohshc ohshc ohshc ohshc ohshc ohshc ohshc ohshc ohshc ohshc ohshc ohshc =

"I want you to meet Anna, my daughter."

Jiro had wanted to talk to her about his father and his other sister who was cursed with this damned disease as well. If it was so rare, than why did everyone have it? I was told it skips generations, but then again, now there is me and her.

"I want nothing to do with you people."

"Now don't be rude, we are all family here." Jiro's father was a jolly man; he smiled at Amiko with caring and concerned eyes.

"But I'm not family, I don't care what my mother did before me, all she did for me was die." Amiko was in a sour mood, she didn't know why, but she was, it was probably die to her stepbrother's earlier visit

"Amiko, I know you're hurting, but hear me out please. My first wife, had died after my Anna was born, like your mother. I just want Anna to know that things are going to be fine, that _you_ are going to be fine, unlike your late mothers."

Amiko slammed her hands on the desk in front of her. "Don't you get it? Things are not fine, and the will never be fine. I'm a guinea pig for this disease, I'm lucky if I do die! Hell, I'm looking forward to it. Point blank I can't reassure anything because you can't cheat death."

Amiko sat down finished with her outburst and looked at Jiro's sister. She was young, only seven at best. Amiko instantly felt guilt. She didn't know why she was angry. She just didn't feel like being bothered anymore.

"Well young lady, I'm sorry you feel so strongly about this, and I know my son, your brother, only makes things worse." He paused. "What happened to you Amiko? You used to be a happy little girl who only smiled."

Amiko frowned. "That was before I found out the day I'd die."

=ohshc ohshc ohshc ohshc ohshc ohshc ohshc ohshc ohshc ohshc ohshc ohshc ohshc ohshc ohshc =

The next day at the Host Club, everyone could visibly see the sadness in Amiko's face, even though she tried her best to be happy and perky around her guests, but something was obviously warring on her mind.

"What is it Amiko? You've been down all day." Tamaki said.

"Yeah, you're not sick again are you?" Haruhi added.

"I'm thinking that it was a bad idea joining the Host Club."

Tamaki exasperatedly gasped in horror. "She's a non-believer!"

Instantly Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed Amiko by the arms and began dragging her away, questioning her with demandingly.

"Relax; she can have her own opinion if she wants."

The twins let go of her, although only because of the shadow king.

"Sorry guys." Amiko sighed. "I'm tired; I think I'll go home." She stopped at the door though, pondering something. "Thanks for being such good friends you guys." She left.

Everyone stood silent as the door shut behind her.

"Wonder what that's all about."

Only Kyoya knew the answer.


	8. An Understanding

**This is an apology in advance for the dialogue, a lot will be happening in this chapter, so there shall be a lot of it. Enjoy. Only two chapters left. This time, I'm positive. R&R**

**.**

'I never thought it would be so hard to say goodbye, yet I didn't expect my "oh so timely end" to be so…disrespectable. I was supposed to be put down, like a dog on his last legs, just a shot, and it was over. Nevertheless, why now? I feel fine, I want to live. I finally have a normal life…as normal as it could possibly be.' Amiko thought to herself as she looked around her bedroom, her eyes lingering on the picture of her mother.

"I'll miss them…" she thought of her friends, her father, and even her brother. Even Kyoya crossed her mind. She scoffed, as if he'd care about her. _"__You have something to be gained from it!" _somehow the argument from the party floated into her mind. Before she could really dwell on it, she heard her father call her from the living room. She got up to see what it was about and was immediately felt a familiar hate-filled anger, but kept it suppressed. She didn't want a repeat of last time. Kyoya had arrived on her front steps.

"Amiko, Mr. Ootori has come to pay you a visit. Can you entertain him for a while Amiko? I'm sorry but I have to work an extra shift at the shop." He left the two of them alone shutting the door behind him.

Amiko smiled at him. "I'll make you some tea." She said turning away to the kitchen. Just as she was about to pour the tea, Kyoya leaned against the doorframe.

"I brought my own tea; I hope you don't mind making it." He smiled as if it were a simple task. She sighed; it wasn't really a big deal to start over. Therefore, she did. When it was finished, she placed two cups on the table one for Kyoya and herself respectively.

It was quiet. She never really knew what to talk to Kyoya about. She thought of asking him what his purpose there was, but then thought it would be rude, so she instead took a sip of her tea. It had a calming feel to it. This earned a smile from Kyoya.

"Kyoya, is there something you wanted to talk about?" She watched him, how he looked at her, they showed pity in them for the first time. She didn't comment.

"I heard about next week." He held his head in his hand. "Honestly Amiko do you have no self-worth?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You walk around with a smile on your face and pretend you're perfectly happy. But you're not, are you?"

She didn't have a response. "So you came here to tell me that I'm…not happy?" she was innocently confused.

"I came here to tell you to stop being so naïve. You and Tamaki are so alike." He mumbled the last sentence under his breath. "You're totally clueless when it comes to yourself."

"I'd rather be clueless than miserable." She didn't know why he was so keen on getting into her head. She watched as he stood up and walked behind her and embraced her. She was shocked to say in the least.

"Kyoya—"

"I'm sorry Amiko, just let me…" he trailed off has he turned her face to his and gave her a chaste kiss. This only proceeded make her embarrassed. She pulled away quickly facing another direction. That was her first kiss. It was there and gone with a second, but unbeknownst to her it was his too.

"Forgive me that was out of line." He was shocked that she herself had turned to kiss him. It wasn't part of the plan, but likewise it worked to his advantage. He had a pill between his lips and slipped them into her mouth with his tongue. She pulled away immediately and was choking on—what was to her—a foreign object.

"It's alright, after all I owe you from the party, right? I hurt you didn't I?" she stated between coughs, then taking a sip of the tea, making a face at its now bitter taste as it was cold.

"Do you like it? It's imported and made from the finest medicinal leaves in the world." Kyoya said to her.

"Medicinal?" this piqued her attention. "You gave me medicine?" She had wondered why he hadn't even looked at the tea she made for him.

She pushed him away clenching her throat with one hand. Then, he must've slipped something down her throat. She had thought she had imagined it out of sheer shock, but…

"I was going to force you, but you made this much easier." He didn't want to be this cruel to her, but he realized that she was so stubborn, there was no way she'd take the medicine on her own.

"What did you do to me?" she suddenly felt lightheaded and dizzy. She fell backwards; lucky for her the Kyoya was there to catch her. She couldn't think straight anymore. She closed her eyes for what seemed like hours, it was only moments in the real world.

"Amiko…" she felt his voice reach him. He sounded…calm. She opened her eyes. He was hovered over her, his left hand brushed the hair out of her face and the other cupped her cheek. How did she get on the floor?

"Are you afraid?" It was a simple question, but it brought tears to her eyes.

"What are you talking about Kyoya? I'm fine." Her voice cracked. Why was she feeling so damn emotional? It wasn't him she was afraid of now, but what he was implying. His whole reason for being there…

…was to get inside her head.

"What is it that you're afraid of? Is it death…or—" She shut her eyes tightly, hot tears streaming down her face. She just wanted him to stop.

"…are you afraid to be alone?"

She closed her eyes suddenly sleepy and feeling herself drift off into a dream-like state. Was she lonely? That's right. She kept everything bottled up inside, so that she wouldn't hurt anyone. However, even if she tried to open up her heart, someone would always be in the way and break it off. She realized her whole life had been this way. She opened her eyes (she didn't remember closing them) to be caught in the spell of Kyoya's brown eyes. She blinked.

"Why do you care?" she had to ask him, although she knew the answer and it hurt to hear it.

"I _love_ you Amiko. Why do you insist on doing things alone? You have people who care about you. I…I would only lose the person who is more important to me than anything."

"But…but you can't. It…it's not fair! No one should love me! Just give up, I'm not worth it."

"I know it's hard, but don't let your fears control you. It's not worth losing your life over. I wouldn't be here if you weren't worth it." He started to leave.

"Kyoya!" she grabbed his arm, she felt her face heat up. "Please…stay with me." She mumbled, already half-asleep.

He sat back down. "I won't leave you alone."

~ohshc~~ohshc~~ohshc~~ohshc~~ohshc~~ohshc~~ohshc~~ohshc~~ohshc~~ohshc~~ohshc~~ohshc~

When Amiko awoke the next morning, she was exhausted as if she didn't sleep at all. She found herself in her room, a stray blanket covering her. It was strange, her room was dark yet she could hear birds singing outside. It was morning. Looking to her left, she saw her father staring blankly at her, a beer bottle in his hands. She opened her mouth to say something to him, but he opened his first and spoke.

"So did you think it would be okay to leave without telling me?" he threw the words at her.

"Dad—" she started before being cut off.

"That's just what your mother did. I never," he was holding back tears. "I never even knew your mother was sick. And here you are my own daughter and you won't even tell me what's wrong. You won't ask for my help. Hell you _planned your own death_ and you were just going to leave me alone?"

"How did you…?" She didn't know that this was how her father felt at all.

"I didn't have to work last night. I was curious and worried about you Amiko. I went to see Yuuichi. He told me everything."

"I never meant to hurt you, it's only what I tried to avoid." He wasn't listening to her. This was just what she didn't want to happen.

"The day you were born, I promised you. 'Daddy won't let you die.' And here you are dying and there's not a _damn_ thing I can do to help." He was openly crying now. "I watched you for the first ten years of your life. Was I hoping for you to live? No…I was just waiting for you to die. I just wanted to be alone and mourn the loss of my girls—you and your mother. But you lived and soon a sense of normalcy came back to my life. I had a family again, I had you. From then on, I knew you would live, I knew I wouldn't be left behind. Not this time."

She wondered if he blamed her, as she blamed herself, for her mother's death. Maybe if she wasn't pregnant with her, she would've lived and had a happy life with her father and no one would have to suffer…but Amiko was born prematurely. Did that mean her mother had a choice?

Her father had the sullen expression on his face. She said the first words that popped into her mind.

"I won't leave you alone." She was surprised, that they were Kyoya's.

~ohshc~~ohshc~~ohshc~~ohshc~~ohshc~~ohshc~~ohshc~~ohshc~~ohshc~~ohshc~~ohshc~~ohshc~

She left her father drunk and sleeping in his room later that day. There was something she _had _to take care of. She hoped she had gotten the address right, but she supposed there weren't many 300,000 sq ft. mansions around. She rang the buzzer, stating her name and business at the estate gate before they opened and she arrived. There were maids there to greet her at the door and they led her to a large parlor area where she waited for the head of the house.

"Amiko, what do you want here?" the voice was cold.

"Jiro." She stated lightly. "Is your father here, I'd like to apologize for my rude behavior the other day."

"No." he snapped. "My father's not here, I'm the head of this household until his return. Leave." He turned to withdraw as Amiko made her final request.

"Will you at least let me apologize to Anna?"She remembers his other half sister, the one she had scared so badly the last time she was there.

"No. I don't want my _little sister_ anywhere near you."

_It hurts…so much. _"Then…will you let me apologize to you?"

He turned around suddenly.

"Jiro, you're my older brother, and you're my only brother. I want apologize for taking your mother away from you. Even though we share the same blood, I'm nothing compared to you." She took a deep breath. "Dad told me that mom was stubborn, she always thought of others before herself. I wanted to know what happened to you, because when we were kids. The only memory I has of the two of us, are happy ones. I know you must be angry with me, but did this disease, this sickness, really have to destroy everything?"

"You idiot." She felt him hug her (she was being hugged a lot recently.) "I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at myself. I-I've always wanted a sibling, and when you came along I was happy, but I was sad that mom had to die in the process. However, I was mad, that you were going to leave me too. Don't even get me started about Anna. I never meant to be cold to you. It's just—"

"I understand. It's hard trying to go through something like this alone. But what if we work together?"

"But Amiko what about next week?"

"What about it? I've got a whole seven days. That should be enough time for us to catch up, right?"

~ohshc~~ohshc~~ohshc~~ohshc~~ohshc~~ohshc~~ohshc~~ohshc~~ohshc~~ohshc~~ohshc~~ohshc~

Amiko studied hard, and tried to be as diligent as Kyoya when it came to grades, but she didn't feel it did any good to review. Instead, she found herself dwelling more and more on the Kyoya himself, and what had transpired between the two the night before. She decided she do her best, while helping Kyoya. But it didn't help when she brought those thoughts to class the next day.

"Amiko. Amiko you in there?" he tapped the back of her head and Amiko was shaken from her reverie. "Class is over, or did you plan to spend your whole afternoon here."

"Kyoya-senpai."

"I told you, I'm not your senpai. If you're in the same class as me, then there's no need to say that." He was being surprisingly nice to her…

Had she been sleeping? Kyoya had pulled a paper out from her hands. She had forgotten about the test! Damn Kyoya for being so complicated.

"You finished it." This earned a surprised sound from Amiko. "C'mon, we might as well go to the club now. I have nothing better to do, so we can walk together."

Amiko was dumbfounded. She didn't know what to think anymore. Upon entering the club, the two were met with a challenge: another Tamaki moment.

"You!" he said accusingly pointing towards his second daughter, aka Amiko. "You've disgraced the king of the host club."

Amiko was at a loss for words. What was he talking about? Apparently his success rate dropped. He was losing…to Amiko, even though it was obvious that it was because all her guests were a large population (or the entire population) of boys in the school.

"So I guess that makes me the Queen, doesn't it?" Amiko stated laughing. She was only joking, but the face he made was priceless.

"Don't worry; I'll play the role of a princess today." She said laughing, "And so will Haruhi!"

"Don't bring me into this." After much persuading, the two left, leaving the other club members confused. Sooner they found out their meaning. The theme today was royalty. Haruhi was decked out in all pink ("Why am I always in pink!" she swore), she wore a slim fitting ensemble with a tiara to match. She did not look happy, but to the many female guests, Haruhi was adored. Amiko on the other hand was not wearing a cosplay outfit.

"Ami-chan, where is your outfit?" Honey asked innocently.

"Trust me, I don't need it for what I'm doing today." She winked at him with a smile. Kyoya was surprised.

'_Was this how she looked when she was happy?'_

He watched as she was cozying up to some guy to entertain him.

'_It's for the club. It's for the club.' _Kyoya thought in a mantra as he decided to do some paperwork to take his mind off of the whole ordeal.

"A-are you sure we should be doing this?

"Why, it's just me." Amiko laughed. "I won't tell anyone."

No wonder guys lined up to be with her for even twenty minutes. With some she acted this way, with others she just talked, she had so many different personalities that she could meet everyone's interests, but Kyoya couldn't help but feel that it was a blessing and a curse. He knew he wasn't the only one. All the hosts kept an extra eye on her. They really didn't know what to expect.

Two days had passed, and Amiko had spent them happily with her older brother and father. It was day four of the seven she had left and she actually felt fine. She had been running a slight fever, though it nothing to interfere with her. She was keeping up with the Host club's antics and her grades (even if they did drop some due to lack of attention.) She had planned to tell the club about her disease today, but it was such a good day.

"Amiko, are you alright?" she turned around to meet Kyoya's gaze.

She smiled at him. "Never better!" she watched as he put his hand on her forehead.

"You're a little warm…" he started. He watched as she stuck her tongue out at him as he removed it, he thought it was cute. With the same hand he used to check her temperature, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the club room with her, smiling as he stumbled behind. Needless to say their relationship has gained some speed, despite the confrontation before.

The host club was unusually busy today; Kyoya had forgotten to make appointments for the day so everyone had shown up.

"Kyoya that's not like you at all, been spending too much time with Amiko-chan?" Tamaki asked accusingly although with an amused voice. Kyoya only looked at him.

"Tamaki and your point would be…?" he instantly regretted those words for as they were said, the blond's eyes lit up and he was fawned over.

"Does that mean you like her, so I _was _right? Good for you Kyoya!" the words shot out of his mouth, if you didn't know him any better, he wouldn't have understood a word that he had said. Kyoya chose to ignore him and instead looked over to Amiko laughing and joking with a guest.

"So you really do have a heart Kyoya. I was starting to get worried that you'd be like this forever."

"You're one to talk." He said not taking his eyes off of Amiko. Tamaki smiled although he was probably oblivious to the fact that Kyoya had just commented on his love life (or lack thereof).

Kasanoda then walked in requesting to see Haruhi, with all his new friends he had made previously, he rarely came to the club anymore, and when he did, the club would watch the two like a hawk. No one was watching Amiko anymore…

"What?" Amiko was shocked to say in the least, she didn't think there would be a danger to hosting, but her it was staring her in the eye.

"You heard me, why don't we have little fun." The guest she was with forcibly kissed her, pinning her down to the couch. She struggled, but he was too strong, and she was surprised when the weight of him was suddenly lifted. She sat up to see a tall mean looking boy with unruly red hair threatening to kill the boy, she stood to yell at him to stop, but as soon as she did, the room started to spin and dropped to the ground with a thud. Everything went black. When she woke up again she was lying on a couch in the back of the host room. She felt her own forehead, and felt as though she was burning her hand and sighed. Three days, she only had three more days…couldn't this have been put off? She sat up.

"Umm…are you alright?" Amiko hadn't noticed to the chair directly next to where she was sitting. Looking over, she realized it was the boy who had helped her, she vaguely remembered Haruhi telling her about him: Casanova.

"Oh, that's right I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." She remembered the rogue guest and his kiss. She unconsciously put her fingers to her lips. Kyoya had been the only one to kiss her, and sometimes she wasn't even sure she liked that idea, but she didn't like the feel of someone else's lips on hers.

Casanova was red in the face. "Y-you're w-welcome." It seemed he had fallen for yet another commoner. She smiled at him, which only seemed to make her situation worse, but what she didn't notice was that her own face was red although not because she was blushing, but because she was sick.

She stood up, prepared to leave. "You really shouldn't be doing that." He warned her. She responded with an 'I'm fine' only to stumble into someone's chest. To be correct, that someone was Kyoya.

"What are you doing?" she jumped. She hadn't seen him there. "I told you you had a fever, but you didn't listen." Kyoya felt her temperature again.

Kyoya then took a prescription bottle out of his pocket. "Here take one of these, it's a tranquilizer. It'll help you fall asleep." He watched her as she frowned at that sight of the medicine. "That's right," he mocked. "You wouldn't even take the medicine the doctors prescribed to you before. I guess I have no choice then." He was actually pretty happy about this, even though it wasn't shown. He popped one the pills into his own mouth.

Amiko didn't know what to think, but when he kissed her, she instantly knew the method that he was using to get her to take the medicine. She was too tired to fight though, and biting his tongue only seemed to amuse him more than anything, so she swallowed the pill, although she made it very clear that she wasn't happy about it.

"Kyoya—"

"I'm taking you home with me, c'mon." he ushered her with his hand. She could tell something wasn't right. He wasn't answering her questions, or even letting her ask them for that matter. But she suddenly couldn't care. She didn't care that she had a high fever, didn't care she had passed out prior to her present situation. She didn't even care that she and Kyoya were holding hands now. All that mattered to her was sleep.

Although now the boy who had watched the whole thing unfold was scarred for life. He hadn't meant to watch but the two had been so caught in themselves that they hadn't even noticed him there. Kyoya stopped, bringing the now half asleep Amiko with him.

"Thank you."

'So he wasn't a complete douche bag.' Kasanoda thought as he watched the two leave. Well he could see that this girl was taken, so as long as Tamaki wasn't going to make his move very soon, he didn't really care. He still had Haruhi. He could help but worry about Amiko.

"Who needs a tranquillizer for a fever?"

~Ohshc~~Ohshc~~Ohshc~~Ohshc~~Ohshc~~Ohshc~~Ohshc~~Ohshc~~Ohshc~~Ohshc~~Ohshc~~Ohshc~

When Kyoya sat next to her in his car, prepared to take her home to his mansion, he was surprised to see her still conscious enough to speak to him.

"Kyoya, when I die, I don't want any regrets, but there's a reason why I've rejected you and even myself…it's because I love you. " Kyoya just raised an eyebrow. "I never wanted to admit it because I was afraid that if I told you, I'd—"

"I know you don't have to say it." He gently pressed his lips to her forehead and waited and watched her until she fell asleep.

"Honestly Amiko, maybe being happy for you is a problem, something just always seems to go wrong..."

~Ohshc~~Ohshc~~Ohshc~~Ohshc~~Ohshc~~Ohshc~~Ohshc~~Ohshc~~Ohshc~~Ohshc~~Ohshc~~Ohshc~

Kyoya was worried about Amiko. He had taken her to his home—she would probably receive better care there than in the hospital where they would kill her off—but her fever just wasn't going down, and she hadn't woken up. It had been three days since the incident. He knew the tranquilizer wasn't that strong and that her body was healing from her fever, but three days was extreme. He was starting to worry if she'd ever wake up.

He had decided to call her family, her father must be worried, but he was surprised that it wasn't her father who picked up the phone, but her brother. He sounded genuinely worried. He had been looking for her everywhere and had not expected her to be with the Ootori's especially with how he was told Yuuichi treated her. Her father had thought she was gone, since her last three days were up, he was in a state of grief. He felt he had driven her away with their last argument. It didn't take long for the two heirs to fill each other in on the details. Jiro wanted to help, but he only knew business, so there wasn't much he could to help her directly, but there was a question ebbing at his mind.

"Why are you so interested in helping her? Shouldn't you be like your brother and not care?" His response was serious yet sarcastic.

"What can I say; I tend to have a soft spot for things that are broken."

~Ohshc~~Ohshc~~Ohshc~~Ohshc~~Ohshc~~Ohshc~~Ohshc~~Ohshc~~Ohshc~~Ohshc~~Ohshc~~Ohshc~

"Mr. Araki, to what do I owe this sudden visit." Jiro had decided to visit the Ootori estate, not only to see his sister, but to find out what he could about her situation. He was currently talking to the head of the household, Yoshio Ootori.

"It concerns my sister."

"Ah yes, the Amiko project is going well, but unfortunately things have taken a toll for the worse with her."

"I want to see her contract, the one she signed."

Not knowing what difference it would make, the contract was handed over. Jiro had come to find some sort of loophole. He was shocked at how simple it was to find it.

'_I accept all terms and polices to my heath and the general research of the Ootori group. If I survive the experiments and can live a normal and healthy life then I agree to come into terms with any request of Yoshio Ootori.'_

"Is your son, Kyoya, around?"


End file.
